Flavivirus is a family of arthropod-borne viruses, including dengue virus, yellow fever virus, tick borne encephalitis virus, West Nile encephalitis virus, and Japanese encephalitis virus (JEV). All members of this family can cause diseases in human. In particular, infection of JEV is a leading cause of morbidity and mortality in tropical and sub-tropical regions of Asia. Immunization can be used to protect against JEV. Both inactivated and live-attenuated JEV viruses have been used as vaccines. However, their success has been limited due to lack of long-term immunity and adverse effects such as allergic reactions. Therefore, there is a need for effective and safe vaccines and immunization methods for protection flaviviruses, such as JEV.